


Brown Paper Packages

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [13]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Pugsley and Wednesday get ready for a Christmas recital with the family's help.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Brown Paper Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visionofblue (merelyafigment)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/gifts).



> Written For:  
> newyearcntdownat LJ/DW - Prompt: Tied up with string  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: toboggan

Gomez frowned as two wild geese ran through the living room with a string and a round white styrofoam ball attached to them, but the frown was short lived. He looked up and smiled. "Cherie, how are you?"

Morticia cut another rosebud and sprayed the stems with water. "Look, children, raindrops on roses." She turned to Gomez. "The children are doing some show at school."

" _The Sound of Music_. It's terribly cheery, except except for when the war starts, but no one dies." Wednesday showed her father a doll. "They want me to wear white." The doll had a white dress with a blue satin sash around her throat.

Gomez picked up the free end of the sash and let the doll swing in the air. "That is a very nice hangman's knot, Wednesday."

"I'm so proud of her," Morticia said.

"Look," Pugsley said, as he pulled a toboggan. "I made the brown paper packages tied up with strings."

"We filled them up with explosive," Grandmama said as she stepped behind Pugsley. "It'll be the greatest boom at the recital."

Gomez went to stand behind Morticia. "The children are really going out of their way to make this special."

"Oh there's more," Wednesday said. "Grandmama is teaching us how to make poisoned apple strudels. Although that's not the part I like."

"Do sing the part you enjoy," Morticia encouraged.

Wednesday stood up a little more and started to sing. "When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad…" She trailed off. "I wish it would end there."

"Don't you worry, darling," Gomez said. "Your brother can make sure that it does."

Pugsley pulled at the boxes and grinned. 

Morticia gave her children one of her rare smiles. "It'll be the best Christmas recital the school ever saw."


End file.
